


a birthday with some love

by bloomingbruise



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Birthday, ChanSoo - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, its just birthday fluff, literally pure fluff, stupid soft chansoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 19:38:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13348116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomingbruise/pseuds/bloomingbruise
Summary: chanyeol makes kyungsoo’s birthday the best, simply by existing.





	a birthday with some love

**Author's Note:**

> this isn’t exactly what i wanted from this fic but i wanted to write something so please enjoy. happy birthday so kyungsoo, i’m late but still. 
> 
> for any chansoo shippers, i do plan to write a proper chansoo fic. please stay tuned!

kyungsoo woke from his deep slumber at the sound of a crash.

“shit!” followed the crash, muffled by a closed door. a few more profanities trailed behind.

he rubbed his eyes, blinking hard. the bed was cozy, albeit a little lonely. most mornings he woke with a body beside him. no, not beside him. most mornings long limbs tangled around him like tree roots in the soft dirt. each morning he would brush the monkey off his back and limp out of bed. most mornings he would make a production of the hassle. this morning he realized it was a bit sad. he didn’t like the side of the bed being cold. unoccupied.

“perhaps it’s an early morning for him,” he mumbled to himself, looking to his phone. kyungsoo winced at the date (and the alert set for it with bunches of celebrations emojis next to it that chanyeol must have put in). “perhaps he forgot...”

kyungsoo didn’t love his birthday. the attention he received from his group of friends, parents, coworkers, was always unwanted. overdone. overbearing. not to mention the production his boyfriend put on. normal days with chanyeol were overblown and a special event according to the older. ‘a simple day with you, soo,’ he could hear his deep voice, ‘is a blessing and should be celebrated. you’re going to get mountains of affection from me, you can’t refuse.’ chanyeol wasn’t wrong. he could fight, but in the end, he could never resist the taller’s arms wrapped around him. sweet words cooed in his ear that made his cheeks grow red. soft kisses pressed against his just as soft cheeks.

fuck, kyungsoo thought to himself, when did he change me.

with a groan, he pulled himself out of bed. slipping quietly down the hall.

“chanyeol?” he called out, “honey?”

“i’m uh... i’m in the kitchen soo,” he replied, voice somewhat strained. chanyeol? in the kitchen? he barely believed it. his footsteps grew louder as he approached the threshold only to hear chanyeol shout. “no! no no no don’t come in! close your eyes right now do kyungsoo!” and he did as he was told.

arms wrapped around his waist, he could feel chanyeol’s chest against his back as he guided him to a chair. setting him up at the island.

“chanyeol do i smell fire?” kyungsoo’s voice filled with concern, brows knitting together though his eyes stayed closed.

“well... it’s not a fresh fire. i put it out. keep your eyes closed!” he felt a hand wave over his eyes.

“i won’t look, i promised,” the younger settled his head on his hands. he could only imagine what was going on around him. the mess in the kitchen left their dogs barking.

“so you know how you always look out for me?”  
chanyeol’s voice was soft. in tone and volume.

kyungsoo nodded.

“you know how you take care of everyone?”

the smaller wrinkled his nose, just shrugging.

“you do, soo. you take care of everyone. you do it so quietly though and mask it. but you’re heart takes up 70% of your body...”

“chanyeol that’s not poss—“ he was cut off.

“i meant figuratively! anyway. you love everyone and i owe you for keeping my ass safe. long before i was your responsibility.”

he left a soft kiss on his forehead and kyungsoo swore he could feel chanyeol’s grin. the lovely, gooey gaze he was so lucky to frequently receive.

“chanyeol... do i smell fire again?” he didn’t want to ruin the moment but their safety... and bills.

“ah yes, you do. open your eyes.”

when he did, he was shocked. before him was a sparkling kitchen. the dishes put away, counters clean, everything in order. but before him was a plate of breakfast. toast, berries, granola, bacon, and eggs with a candle in them.

kyungsoo blew the candle out with haste as to not ruin any of the food on his plate, smiling sheepishly at chanyeol. “don’t worry, i got a wish in,” he beamed.

the eyes gazing down at him were soft. kyungsoo swore that with every look chanyeol offered him, he could feel the love oozing. he never dared to question it. there would be no foundation.

the older cut a piece of egg, feeding it to the other with a large grin. reluctantly, kyungsoo bit. offering him the fakest smile he could muster up. the eggs were burnt and far too much pepper was put on to compensate but he could distinctly taste the secret ingredient.

it was cheesy. chanyeol’s affection.

nuzzling his neck softly, kyungsoo pressed a kiss against his skin. it was these moments they each savored, knowing the younger would never short this softness and vulnerability to anyone else.

“this was sweet chanyeol, i appreciate it,” he exhaled, “i appreciate you.”

“don’t thank me yet,” he bit his lip nervously which earned a curious glance from the other, “i sort of told baekhyun and junmyeon they could throw you a surprise party. that i would escort you to.”

kyungsoo’s face grew blank.

—

when everyone yelled surprise, he tried his hardest to beam. it was a smile they all could see through quite easily. chanyeol squeezed his hand, walking into junmyeon and yixing’s apartment. his smile spread wider than the birthday boy. although, this alone made his cheeks round just a bit more.

“happy birthday soo!” baekhyun wrapped his arms around him, “how many spanks do you get this year?” he winked as chanyeol’s elbow met his gut. wiggling his brows at the duo.

jongdae joined them, snaking an arm around baekhyun as if to pull him in. kyungsoo knew better. that he was just gas on the flame. “we could help with those,” he smirked, sticking his hand in kyungsoo’s back pocket. which chanyeol promptly swatted away.

“ah no sirs, we need no help in that department tonight,” he reprimanded though a shit eating grin inched up his cheeks.

kyungsoo’s eyes made their way up chanyeol’s body, brow quirked and only mildly amused by their antics.

this was how the worked. the beauty of their relationship. chanyeol was endless amounts of ridiculous and kyungsoo shot him down just as endlessly. at least from what others saw. but they didn’t know the brilliance of chanyeol’s mind in the same way kyungsoo did. they weren’t privileged enough to see how magnificent his brain was. this warmed kyungsoo, knowing just how incredible his boyfriend was; surface levels and in the caverns of his soul. not everyone was entitled to his depths.

chanyeol felt similarly. it was an honor knowing just how soft kyungsoo was. he truly had a short fuse when it came to games and foolery but he too could be playful. the older knows vividly of the beautiful sounds that escape him in times of happiness. perhaps publicly kyungsoo would shut him up, but those moments could never compare to their intimacy.

he felt warmth spread of him as the small tangled their fingers together and allowed chanyeol to trail behind him during the party as he made his way from guest to guest.

“you’re old,” sehun’s nose crinkled as he latched onto to jongin, the younger too teasing and tickling before getting chastised.

“you look very refreshed on your birthday,” yixing noted, eyes scanning over him. his mouth twitched upward.

junmyeon’s birthday excitement was far less tactful. “my sweet soo!” his arms wrapped around the other, “how has your birthday been so far? was chanyeol good to you? have you called your parents?”

“it was good, myeon,” he sighed, giving nothing in the embrace, “until you suffocated me.”

the older backed away into yixing’s welcoming arms, red spreading over his cheeks.

“i just want your birthday to be the best,” he smiled bashfully.

“it has been,” he sighed, looking up at chanyeol.

..

when their backs hit the mattress, ties loosening, kyungsoo turned to chanyeol with a sheepish grin.

“the best part of my birthday was you,” he confessed softly.

to this, chanyeol willed himself to crawl closer. laying above kyungsoo he beamed sleepily down at him. “you’re the best part of my every day.” this earned a smack from the other. “i deserved that.”

his head dipped down, meeting the others in a soft kiss until chanyeol felt hands pressed against his jaw.

“i love you,” soft lips met soft skin. “i love you,” he trailed over the others neck. unbuttoning the others shirt and whispering sweet affirmations. he kissed over his chest before connecting their lips once more. their eyes too met. kyungsoo watch as chanyeol’s short flew off, both then fumbled with their pants.

settling between kyungsoo’s legs, chanyeol held his face in his hands. their chest pressed against each other. for a moment, friction was what brought them together, panting softly.

“i love you kyungsoo,” chanyeol looked at him with glossy eyes.

“more than anything, i love you too,” he sighed, bringing their foreheads together.

“tomorrow it won’t be your birthday anymore but i’ll love you as if it is. i’ll love you more. i love you more.”

“i love you most,” they whispered together with a soft chuckle. chanyeol reached across kyungsoo, clicking off their light. their love consumed by darkness.

kyungsoo would later reflect on this day, assessing it as the best birthday. a birthday with his love.


End file.
